Solid products are dispensed in solid product dispensers, for example by spraying or flushing with water, to create a use solution. Some solid products are caustic or corrosive and should not be handled by coming into direct contact with the solid products. This is particularly true in industrial laundry, wear washing, and floor care products.
To package solid products, for example, thermo-formed blister packs and packages with lids are commonly used. However, these types of packages typically require the user to remove a lid from the package and drop the solid products into the dispenser. This technique exposes the user to contact the solid products directly, which is not desirable, and provides no means for handling the solid product in case a removal might be necessary.
Another type of packaging solid products are shrink-wrapped foils. Small holes in the foil allow the evacuation of otherwise trapped air as the film shrinks to conform to the shape of the solid product. Through these small holes, moisture from the atmosphere might enter the package, which may cause the solid product to swell and at least partially dissolve. This may lead to the user coming into direct contact with the solid product that has escaped through the shrink-wrapped foil. Thus, it is challenging to load solid products into dispensers without touching the solid product. Also a removal of a solid product from a dispenser, for example in case of a blockage, is not possible with this type of packaging and what bring the user into direct contact with the solid product.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a product packaging for holding a substance, preferably a solid product, which enables a safe handling of the product, in particular when loading or unloading the substance from a dispenser, without the risk of a person handling the substance to get into direct contact with the substance.